This project investigates biopsychological mechanisms of how reward cues trigger intense seeking behavior for their reward. For example, drug cues can cause human addicts to relapse into compulsive drug seeking behavior, even after long abstinence from drug use. We call this phenomenon, cue-triggered 'wanting' of reward, due to excessive attribution of incentive salience to the reward conditioned stimulus. We have developed a behavioral model to study the neurobehavioral mechanism of cue-triggered incentive motivation in rats, the pure conditioned incentive paradigm. Using a natural reward, sucrose, allows exposure of incentive salience 'wanting' mechanisms without contamination by drug withdrawal. We demonstrated that microinjection of amphetamine into nucleus accumbens specifically enhanced cue-triggered 'wanting' for sucrose reward by over 400%. Our behavioral model ruled out alternative explanations for mesolimbic mediation of cue effects (conditioned reinforcement, associative habits, etc.). We have also found that sensitization-related changes caused by prior amphetamine administration leads to a persistent increase in cue-triggered 'wanting' for reward as predicted by the incentive-sensitization hypothesis. In the proposed studies, we will investigate the role of specific dopamine receptors in cue-triggered 'wanting' (using microinjection of specific dopamine agonists and antagonists). We will also clarify the neuroanatomical roles of accumbens shell versus core (in a microinjection mapping experiment and using excitotoxic lesions). Importantly, we will assess whether mesolimbic activation that increase cue-triggered 'wanting' for sucrose also increases 'liking' for sucrose (using the taste reactivity measure of sucrose 'liking'). Finally, we will test the duration of the sensitization-related increase in cue-triggered 'wanting' caused by prior cocaine, amphetamine or morphine administration, and will investigate the interaction of sensitization with mesolimbic activation by drug microinjection. These studies will clarify basic mechanisms of natural cue-triggered 'wanting', and will be useful in understanding mechanisms of cue-triggered relapse in human drug addiction.